The Crazy New World
by Rahmaii
Summary: Når du leser dette bare ha et åpent sinn, alt kan skje da vet du :), suger til oppsummeringer. I coveret ser du hvordan jeg ser for meg Lillian og Maxi, og hvordan de er kledd til hverdag. Lillian har forresten hasselnøtt øyner og Maxi har vilt blondt krøllete hår med brune øyner.
1. Chapter 1

Jeg er på vei hjem etter en lang dag på jakt. Vinden blåser mildt i ansiktet mitt, det kjennes godt. Jeg hører stemmer litt lengre inn i skogen, ørene mine spisser seg. Føttene mine lister seg langsomt, over skogens bakke og jeg kryper. En busk gjemmer meg, og jeg ser 3 personer. En liten guttunge som peker på noe, en mann med sheriff hatt og den siste en mann med en veldig fin muskelform kropp. Hjertet mitt hopper i brystet av å se den siste manne, han ser velkjent ut. Hvem er du? Spør jeg meg selv. Jeg ser mot retningen guttungen peker mot, det er en hjort ser jeg. Shit, den kunne jeg tatt med tilbake, han ville likt den. Bak noen trær, ser jeg en overvektig mann med caps, han holder en pistol rettet mot guttungen. Før jeg tenker over hva jeg skal gjør, løper beinene mine mot gutten, han ser helt forskrekket ut på meg. Jeg dytter han unna veien, så kommer skuddet. Det siste jeg hører er et rop, ``Lillian!``.

Et dyrisk hyl kommer ut av meg, hele hodet mitt banker i smerte. Jeg flytter meg til siden, men hele smerten jogger seg oppover nakken. ``Ikke anstreng deg, kjære`` sier en beroligende stemme. Stemmen høres velkjent ut, minner flommer til hodet mitt, og med det et navn og et ansikt. ``Shane?`` spør jeg svakt, svetten drypper nedover pannen min. En kaldt deilig klut blir satt i pannen min, en hånd holder hånden min. ``Lillian, jeg trudde du var død, du aner ikke hvor glad jeg er for å se det vakre ansiktet ditt`` sier han lettet. ``Shane, vakker er ikke en passelig beskrivelse`` sier jeg og ler, smerten tar over og jeg skriker igjen. ``Hershel!`` roper Shane, han reiser seg opp. Jeg svimer av igjen, smerten tar overhånd.

Øyene mine blir blendet av det sterke sollyset, hånden min flyr fram og dekker for øynene mine. Jeg reiser meg opp, hvordan i all verden kom jeg her?Jeg ser meg rundt, dette er et rom, mer spesifikt et hus. I hjørnet skimter jeg en sovende person og går nærmere. ``Shane?``. Han våkner til, og når han ser meg gir han meg det velkjente smilet hans. ``Lillian, du er frisk``. Jeg hopper bokstavelig talt på han, og omfavner han. ``Shane, jeg trudde vi aldri skulle finne deg`` sier jeg glad. ``Samme her, du er i live`` sier han og gir meg et mykt kyss. ``Shane, hva skjedde?`` spør jeg forundret, hukommelsen min er tapt. ``Du reddet Carl fra å bli skutt, Rick var også der, du aner ikke hvor sjokkert vi alle tre var at det var deg`` sier han. Carl og Rick Grimes, tenker jeg, er de i live. Rick er søskenbarnet mitt, siden foreldrene mine elsket å reise rundt, forlot de alltid meg med familien Grimes men det var bare koselig. ``Lori er også i live, fant dem etter alt gikk til helvette og Rick var fortsatt i koma``. Lori bare navnet sendte frysninger nedover nakken min, jeg har aldri likt henne, hun skulle alltid gjøre en så stor sak ut av alt. ``Vi er en gruppe på 6-9 stykker eller var, vi har mistet en god del`` sier han trist. Jeg tar hånden hans, ``jeg er heldig, fordi jeg fant deg igjen`` sier han. Jeg flyttet 6år siden fra Amerika for å studere i Japan i et år, endte opp med at jeg ville bare forbli der. Meg og Shane hadde et forhold men siden jeg var 16 og han 26 måtte vi bare avslutte det. Plutselig kommer jeg på noe, ``Shane så dere noen andre i den skogen, bortsett fra meg?`` spør jeg bekymret. Han tenker seg om, ``spør Daryl, han er rundt omkring de skogen mye i det siste, vi har mistet en liten jente, Sophia`` sier han trist.

Jeg reiser meg opp, hodet mitt snurrer rundt, men jeg klarer meg. ``Kan vi gå ned å hilse på de andre?`` spør jeg. Han nikker. Han tar hele meg i armene sine og løfter meg opp som et lite barn. ``Shane, jeg kan gå``. ``Du vil for alltid vær min lille 16 åring`` sier han ertende. Jeg rekker tungen til han, til tross for jeg er 22 år gammel. Han bærer meg nedover trappetrinnene, og jeg ser ansiktet til lille gutten min. ``Mamma!`` roper Max , og løper mot meg. Han kræsjer i meg, og vi begge to faller bakover. ``Max, hvor mange ganger har jeg sakt det, ikke hopp på meg sånn`` sier jeg og ler. ``Onkel Rick sa du ikke var så frisk, jeg trudde du ble bitt``. Jeg tar de blonde krøllene vekk fra ansiktet hans, og ser inn i de dådyr brune øynene hans. ``Hva har jeg sakt?``. ``At du vil alltid komme tilbake til meg, og denne verden er ingen match til din morskjærlighet``. Jeg nikker og gir han et kyss på pannen. Shane står helt sjokkert i siste trappetrinn, jeg ser han prøver å få alt inn. Han former et hvem til meg. ``Shane, slapp av han er din``. ``Hvordan?``. ``Den natten før jeg skulle flytte, husker du ikke? Derfor forlot jeg ikke Japan, jeg var redd for hvordan du og alle andre skulle reagere```. Rick reiser seg fra stolen sin, og tar han på skulderen. ``Hun fortalt det til meg, 3-4 år etter hun fikk han, hun måtte ha økonomisk hjelp``. Shane går langsomt til Ma, setter seg på kneet sitt, ``hva heter du?`` spør Shane. Max ser opp på meg, ``si navnet ditt da`` sier jeg oppmuntrende og dytter han framover. ``Jeg heter Maximillian Finnick Leopold Welsh``sier han sjenert. ``Vell du er den herligste gutten, utseende ditt må ha vært fra meg`` sier han og får alle rundt til å le.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Uker etterpå

``Max!`` roper Shane. ``Kveldsmat er klar``. Jeg sitter på verandaen sammen med Maggie og småprater, når Shane er ferdig med å lage de deilige bollene sine. ``Carl og Beth får lov til å være ute og leke lengre`` roper Max tilbake. ``Litt til, men da blir det mat så rett til sengs uten noen protester, forstått?`` sier han og legger armene i kryss på brystet. Max bare nikker, og fortsetter leken sin. Beth har vært så snill, og underholdt guttene i mens vi voksne kan jobbe og gjør ting. ``Du er altfor streng med han, husk han er bare 5`` sier jeg, og tar en slurk fra limonade teen til Maggie. ``Mags, den smaker helt fantastisk``sier jeg, ``helt enig Maggie, du burde bli limonade seller`` sier Glenn og begge to rødmer. Disse to er vell forelsket i hverandre kan du si. ``I tillegg Shane, hvem var oppe med han til to på kvelden igår`` sier jeg med mamma tonen min. Han bærer meg i armene sine, og svanser rundt med meg. Jeg ler, til tårene renner nedover, lee tårene mine som Max kaller dem. ``Elsker deg`` sier han, ``din luring `` sier jeg og kysser han. Han legger meg ned, og setter seg ved siden av Maggie og Glenn. ``Max!Nå må du komme, du skal legge deg`` roper jeg. Han kommer springende avgårde, krøllene hopper på skulderen hans. ``Han er virkelig nydelig`` sier Maggie og smiler. Shane legger hånden sin over skulderen min, ``vi gjorde vell en god jobb den kvelden`` sier Shane og ler. Jeg bare nikker. Vår lille familie har blitt stor, Hershel sin familie har blitt med i vår men Sophia er ennå savnet, ingen vet hvor hun er. Daryl er den eneste som forsatt leter etter henne, stakkar Carol. ``Pappa se jeg klarte å spise uten din masing denne gangen`` sier han stolt. Shane løfter han opp, setter han på nakken sin og tar hånden min. ``God natt Glenn og Tante Maggie`` sier han. ``Natta`` sier begge to sammen. ``De to trengte litt tid alene`` sier Shane og smiler. Jeg bare nikker, ung forelskelse det er bare så søtt. Ikke det at jeg er gammel, men siden Shane er eldre enn meg har vi alltid vært modne.

Jeg pakker Max inn i soveposen hans, telte vårt ligger utenfor huset til Hershel. Det er et 6-mannstelt med små ``rom`` i så vi har vårt private del og Max sitt. ``Natta lille prinsen min, drøm søtt`` sier jeg og kysser han på pannen. Shane gir han det samme. Teltåpningen åpner seg, når jeg bretter sammen klærne til Shane og Max. ``Lil?`` sier den velkjente mørke stemmen til Daryl. ``Daryl, takk gud du er tilbake, du pleier alltid å vær ute når det er mørkt`` sier jeg lettet. De siste ukene har han pleid å sove ute til og med, men han dukker alltid opp dagen etterpå. ``Jeg lurte på om du ville vær med ute på jakt i morgen, siden du skyte pil og bue?`` spør han meg, han kommer ikke inn telte men jeg kan se han fra lommelykt refleksjonen. ``Selvfølgelig vil jeg det``. ``Gjør deg klar i morgen tidlig og møt meg ved stallen``. ``Ja``. Han går stille tilbake til sitt telt, som er utenfor ``leiren`` som vi andre har. Jeg legger hodet mitt på brystet til Shane, han tar dynene over oss begge. ``Hvem var det?`` spør han meg. ``Bare Daryl , jeg skal jakte med han i morgen`` sier jeg og gjesper. ``Du vett jeg ikke syns noe om han``. ``Ja, jeg vet han er fra Texas og han liker ikke sånne folk som meg``. ``Shane ikke alle er sånn, nå vil jeg gjerne sove``. Han gir meg et søtt kyss.

Neste morgen våkner jeg til fugler som kvitrer og en varm sol. Jeg tar på meg de vanlige klærne mine, en genser uten armer, denim shortsen min og dr. Martens skoene mine. Sollyset kysser de vakre azalea blomstene til Hershel, som han har i hagen. ``Liker du de blomstene?``, jeg hopper til. ``Sorry mente ikke å skremme deg`` sier Daryl unnskyldende. ``Nei da, jeg er lettskremt, men jeg må hente pil og buen min``. Jeg går inn i telte igjen. Shane vrir seg i sovne og våkner, ``hvor skal du?`` spør han meg søvnig. ``Jakt, husker du? Du må våkne Max snart å ta han med til Lori sine timer`` sier jeg og gir han et kyss. ``Kom hjem før mørket``. ``Jeg elsker deg`` sier jeg. ``Elsker deg mer``. Daryl har allerede gått til stallen så jeg jogger smått hitt. ``Maggie sa Hurrican og Sweetheart er de beste når det gjelder jakting`` sier han og holder to hester i bånd. Begge to er brune med hvite striper langs huden. ``Da får vi vell gå, det blir en varm dag`` sier jeg.

Hjorten står midt i skogholtet, pilen min var godt siktet på dyret og den flyr framover. Dyret for pilen mellom øynene og kollapser på bakken. ``Bra fangst`` sier Daryl til meg. Jeg bare smiler, endelig alle de helgene med Tante Pip lønte seg til slutt. Tanten min var gift med en indianer, så hun lærte veldig mye hvordan hun skulle overleve i naturen. ``Hvordan skal vi ta den med hjem?`` spør jeg. Vi står begge to ovenfor det døde dyret, endelig noe godt kjøtt til ungene. ``Du får ta hestene, jeg bærer den``. ``Daryl det er farlig`` sier jeg bekymret. ``Du kan ri bak meg, så er du øynene og jeg har vært i verre situasjoner``. Det krøllete brune håret mitt svaier i vinden og i øynene mine. Uheldigvis hadde Max arvet håret fra meg, men han bare likte oppmerksomheten han får av det. Øynene hans har han arvet fra Shane, som gir han det xtra uskyldigheten til ansiktet hans. ``Guttungen er lik deg i personlighet`` sier Daryl og avbryter tankene mine. Jeg slipper ut en liten latter, ``ja, sånn er det når du er alene mamma i Japan og ingen barnehager kan ha han``. ``Visste ikke du budde i Japan``. ``Budde der i 6 år, flyttet der som en utvekslingsstudent også poff var jeg 3 måneder på vei`` sier jeg og ler.

Når i er nesten utenfor skogen, og vi kan se gården begynner hestene å bli urolige. Jeg prøver å berolige Sweetheart som er sjefen, men plutselig steiler hun og jeg lander på ryggen. Smerten tar overhånd og jeg skriker. Daryl løper mot meg, og løfter meg opp ``Daryl`` sier jeg skremt, og peker bak han. En gruppe på 3-10 walkers kommer mot oss. ``Lil, ta Hurrican så advare du de andre``. ``Nei, jeg forlater deg ikke her alene`` sier jeg og nekter. Han tar frem armbrøsten sin og fyrer av. Jeg tar opp pilene mine og gjør det samme. Etter hvert faller de ned, en etter en. Daryl ser sliten og trett ut, ``Daryl vi må komme oss tilbake før du kollapser``. ``Lil, det går bra, ta med hjorten og hesten tilbake, jeg skal gå ut å lete``. ``Daryl det er mørkt, vi kan lete sammen i morgen``. Han bare nekter og går tilbake igjen i skogen. Jeg står ennå der og ser på han gradvis gå lengre og lengre inn i skogen, mørket omfavner han.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeg tenker på Daryl i dagevis etterpå, heldigvis kom han hjem igjen etter letingen etter Sophia. Meg og Maggie setter opp en liten grillfest for gjengen, sånn som de gode gamle dagene som Dale sier. Jeg ordner i stand maten, mens Maggie og Glenn som er forresten sammen steller med bordene,og Dale tar bestikkene og serviettene. ``Mamma kan du lage den gode paien din?`` spør Max meg og hopper på fanget mitt. Jeg tar krøllene hans i en strikk og mine også. ``Alt for deg min prins`` sier jeg og gir han et kyss på pannen. ``Hvor er Shane?`` spør jeg, og ser ette han. Shane pleier vanligvis alltid å vær med Max. ``Han er med tante Lori utenfor låven``. Lori? Hva gjør Lori sammen med Shane lurer jeg på. ``Max vennen, kan ikke du gi Daryl et besøk, minn han forresten på grillfesten``. Han nikker, løper ut kjøkkendøren. Jeg for vell begynne sier jeg til meg selv.

Vi sitter alle sammen til bords og ser på den vakre solnedgangen. Max sitter mellom meg og Shane, han glefser i seg pai stykkene og får noe av dem i håret. ``Max, hvor mange ganger har jeg sakt det?`` sier jeg. Han ser bare irritert på meg, ``ikke vær så grådig heller, la de andre få også smake``. ``Men, men jeg er sulten mamma`` sier han synten. ``Maximillian Finnick Leopold Welsh, du har med å høre på din mor`` sier Shane strengt men smiler etterpå. Jeg gir han et takknemlig smil, Max hører mer på Shane enn meg, men det er bra han hører på en av oss hvertfall. Da alle er ferdig, begynner jeg å rydde alle tallerkenene og bestikkene. ``Takk for maten Lillian, det var virkelig god`` sier Hershel og Rick til meg. ``Dere for takke Glenn,Maggie og Dale også`` sier jeg tilbake. Jeg tar oppvasken og ser de fleste setter seg rundt bålet fra det lille kjøkkenvinduet. Maggie og Beth tørker tallerkenene mine, ``Mags, Beth, bare gå vær med de andre`` sier jeg. Begge to sier takk og går ut, de setter seg med de andre. Shane tar frem gitaren sin og Beth synger give me love av Ed Sheeran, yndlings sangen min. ``Trenger du hjelp?``. Jeg spretter opp og knuser tallerkenen. ``Unnskyld`` sier Daryl. ``Du trenger ikke å unnskylde deg hver gang, min feil, men ja kunne trengt en xtra hånd`` sier jeg smilende.

Vi er ferdig med oppvasken setter vi oss ned på det lille kjøkken bordet. ``Kan jeg få mer av paien din? Den smakte utrolig herlig`` spør han. Jeg nikker, henter den fra disken, skjærer ut en bit og legger den på et fat. ``Bon appetitt`` sier jeg og rekker han tallerken med pai. Han tar en bit, ``har du hatt noe hell med Sophia saken?`` spør jeg. ``Jeg har bare funnet dukken hennes, men eller ikke noe``. ``Jeg må forsette for Carol sin skyld``. ``Bra du bry deg så mye om henne, men tror hun har hendene full med Max nå for tiden`` sier jeg og vi ler begge to. ``Du er virkelig nydelig Lil`` sier han og rødmer. ``Det var søtt sakt Daryl, du er ikke så verst du heller`` sier jeg og smiler. Han er virkelig søt, Shane burde ikke ha sånne meninger om han. Resten av kvelden sitter vi sammen, vi snakker om livene våre før alt skjedde. Jeg var alenemor, slet med penger og Max var født for tidlig, det ble mange sykehus besøk det første året hans. Daryl bodde sammen med den eldre broren Merle, han kom alltid full hjem. Han visste ikke hvor Merle var nå, men han fortalte det som skjedde i Atlanta.

Max kommer hoppende inn døren. ``Hei Daryl, takk for at du kom til festen`` sier han og smiler. ``Takk for invitasjonen din`` sier han tilbake. ``Mamma, kan jeg vær med Daryl på jakt i morgen? Han skal vise meg hvordan du skyer med pil og bue``. Jeg tenker meg litt om, han er bare 5 år men han trenger den treningen hvis noe skulle skje uten meg eller Shane rundt. ``Ja, men vær forsiktig og du skal høre alt Daryl sier eller får du hørt fra faren din``. ``Mamma, du er best`` sier han og gir meg en klem. ``Nå for du legge deg, dere drar tidlig`` sier jeg. Jeg bærer han på ryggen, ``god natt Daryl`` sier begge to. Vi møter Rick på vei nedover trappetrinnene ute, `Lillian, jeg er glad vi fant deg, det er godt å ha familie her`` sier han og gir meg en klem. ``Max gå til telte, Shane er sikkert der``. Han nikker og løper avgårde``Har du sett Lori?`` spør han meg. ``Nei, men Max hadde sett dem bak låven``. ``Lillian, du skal vite når både meg og deg var borte så-``, ``så var Shane med Lori også bla bla`` sier jeg. ``Rick tror du ikke Carl har fortalt meg dette? Jeg er ikke lenger den lille dumme jenta lenger`` tilføyer jeg. ``Jeg går og legger meg`` sier jeg.

``God morgen vennen`` sier Shane og kysser nakken min. ``God morgen`` sier jeg og ler. Han kiler nakken min, ``Shane?, kan du gi meg en fot massasje?``. Han bare nikker og masere føttene mine. ``Hvor er Max? Han var ikke på rommet sitt eller med Carl`` spør han bekymret. ``Han gikk i dag på jakt sammen med Daryl`` sier jeg og nyter massasjen. Han stopper opp i massasjen, ``Shane jeg vett, du og Lori møtes bak låven`` sier jeg til han og reiser meg opp. ``Lillan, det er ingenting vi har bare snakket sammen``.``Hvorfor får jeg vite det fra Carl og Rick?`` spør jeg irritert. `Jeg stoler på deg, men ikke på henne``. Jeg tar på meg klærne mine og går ut av telte. ``Lillian!`` roper Shane etter meg, men jeg jogger opp til Hershel sitt hus.

Jeg kommer stormende inn, Hershel sitter ved spisebordet og spiser frokosten sin. ``Lillin, hyggelig å se deg`` sier han smilende. Hershel har alltid minnet meg så om bestefar Richard. ``Hei Hershel, fint å se deg også, har du sett Maggie?`` spør jeg. ``Maggie og Glenn skulle til byen for å hente varer`` sier han. ``Hvis det er noe som bekymrer deg, så kan du snakke med meg`` sier han. Hershel satt der, tok vekk alt han holdt på med og rettet all sin oppmerksomhet på

Jeg kommer stormende inn, Hershel sitter ved spisebordet og spiser lunsjen sin. ``Katherine, hyggelig å se deg frisk og oppe`` sier han smilende. Hershel minner meg så om bestefaren min Richard. ``Hei Hershel, hyggelig å se deg også, vet du hvor Maggie er?`` spør jeg. ``Maggie og Glenn gikk inn til byen for å hente flere ting`` sier han. ``Hvis det er noe som bekymrer deg så kan du snakke med meg`` sier han. Etter den lange forklaringen, om Lori og Shane sier Hershel til meg ``du prøver så hardt å fikse alle andre, men du ser ikke problemene inne i deg``. Det er så sant at det sjokkere meg. ``Fordi jeg kan ikke hjelpe meg selv``. ``Lillian hvis du virkelig elsker Shane stoler du på han``. ``Jeg var sammen med Josephine, min første kone den vakreste jenta i hele bygda``. ``Hun hadde en bestevenn Joe, men jeg stolte på henne helt til hun døde, kjærlighet handler om å stole på hverandre uansett hvilken hindringer som kommer mellom dere``. Jeg lar det Hershel sa synke inn. Selvfølgelig stoler jeg på han, med hele mitt liv og jeg må bare gjør det. ``Tusen takk`` sier jeg til Hershel og gir han en klem. Øynene mine er helt slitne etter 5 timer med sovn, jeg legger meg på sofaen og sovner.


End file.
